Refuge
by Caerylin
Summary: MiL mainly. First roswell fic over 1 chap. maybe R... not sure
1. Refuge Chapter One

Chapter One

Liz sat on the edge of Michael's lounge, just out of the doorway line of sight. She heard Max calling out to Michael, and she stayed as still as possible not wanting to deal with him anytime soon. God, hadn't he ever heard of a little space? After a few minutes the calling and knocking stopped. Liz let out a breath that had been struggling to choke her. Her relief was short lived however when she heard the door open, somehow doubting it was Michael. She stood up nervously as Max walked into the room, his eyes searching for her.

"What's going on liz?" Liz's mouth fell open. She had no idea what to say to him. He didnt even understand that she wanted too be alone for a little while.

"M...Max.......what.....what are you doing here? I thought we were all meeting up later...." Liz couldnt place the loook in his eyes. She forced her voice to sound stronger with every word she forced through her lips hoping she sounded like her normal confident self.

"I wanted to come and talk to you. We didnt really get a chance after Tess left." That look, Liz realised was suspicion. What right did Max have to doubt her loyalties?

"I just needed some time Max. After finding out what Tess did to Alex I needed some time to think things through.I.... I just really needed some time alone." Liz got up and walked over to Michael's fridge, thankful for an excuze to turn away from Max's puppy dog eyes. Her hand rested on the fridge door as Max said what was really on his mind.

"Then Why'd you go to Michael?"

Liz spun around and ask aggressivly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I lose my son, my only way home and you rush off. I look everywhere for you and when I finally findd you, you're at Michael's flat!" during Max's rant he came closer and close to Liz waving his hands and raising his voice. His anger was apparent amd it scared her alot more that she liked. For the first time in her life she was actually scared of him. With every step he took foward she took two back until she was up against the wall of Michael's kitchen.

"Max, back off!" She tried to sound strong but her voice came out shaky and weak. Max laughed at her. "What's wrong? Afraid?"

"Max get out! I dont want to talk to you!" Max grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"You can't tell me to get out. It's Michael's flat. You can't stop me from doing anything!" Max moved to kiss her as Liz tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"Please Max... no..."

"Please Max... no..." He imitated her. "Does he like it when you beg? You're such a slut Liz. Michael deserves you!" Liz was terrified. She couldn't get away from him. She tried to hit him, kick him, anything. but he held her with his powers, causing burns and abrasions over her skin as he started to lift her skirt. The terrifying though echoed through her mind and she knew that he was going to rape her. Her efforts to move him lessoned as he streength gave out and pain overwhelmed her. Her sobs grew louder and her mind screamed for anything to stop what was happening. He muttered obsenities at her as he ripped her clothes off and forcefully took any scrap of honour or innocence she had.

By the time he had finished with her she was bleeding from the force he'd used. She curled up in the corner of the kitchen, shaking, crying and in shock until she finally passed out as Max hit her with his powers as he slammed Michael's appartment door behind him.


	2. Refuge Chapter Two

Chapter Two

~Two Hours Later~

Michael finally walked in his apartment. He'd spent an hour with Maria after Tess left then he'd spent time looking for Liz after she ran off. Finally exhausted he fiddled with his keys until the door opened, pushing it closed with his foot as he walked through. The first thing that met his eyes was Elizabeth Parker curled up in a ball, naked, in the corner of his kitchen. He rushed to her side.

"Jesus... Liz....Liz can you hear me? Open your eyes Liz..." After making sure she was breathing he shook her gently, trying to avoid the many cuts and abrasions over her body, there were burns aswell. What the fuck happened to her? Liz tried to open her eyes but both were now black and swollen. Michael brushed some hair away from her face as she recoiled from his touch.

"It's ok Liz, It's Michael. I'm gonna get you cleaned up ok?" Liz nodded slightly, fighting off the urge to pass out again. Michael couldn't believe the state she was in! Granted, he's been in similar states after Hank had been drinking more that usual but her parent's idolised her. Whoever had done this to Liz had nearly killed her. 

He carefully picked her up and headed to the bathroom. Using his powers he turned on the shower and got into it with her. He carefully directed the spray over her body, cleaning the blood off her skin. When he was finished he wrapped her in a large fluffy white towel (naturally a house-warming present from Isabel) and laid Liz down on his bed. Waving his hand over both of them they were dry and warm.

Michael got to work healing her wounds the best he could. His healing power was very weak but he had to do what he could. When he was finished she still looked terribly bruised and beaten, but he was exhausted and she did look better than she had. She was drifting in and out of sleep all the time. Just as Michael got up to leave she started crying out "no... oh god..... please no...." She thrashed on the bed and shook constantly as if she were scared out of her mind. Michael laid down next to her, making sure to wake her before touching her. 

"Liz it's ok... It's Michael..."

"Michael?..... so scared..... pleade.... dont leave me alone.... trust... you..." Her pleas and unease worried him tremendously. He curled up next to her, pulling her body to his, covering them with blankets and they lay like that while she slept a little more soundly, Michael all the time whispering "It's ok Liz... I'm not going to let them hurt you ever again... Your safe now... Your safe... I Promise" and as a tear slid down his cheek he knew he'd do anything to keep that promise to her. 


	3. Refuge Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Liz awoke a few hours later. Feeling a weight over her body she turned and gasp when she saw Michael sleeping next to her. A thousand things rushed through her mind. Everything was fuzzy after Max had left. She vaugley remembered Michael coming back, but nothing else. She started to panic. What if Michael knew what Max had done and agreed with him? What if Michael just didnt care? She crept out of Michael's bed grabbing come of his clothes, a pair of jeans and a shirt on the way out of his room. She struggled to put the clothes on without putting any un necessary pressure on her bruises and cutes, while still looking presentable to a stage where no one would ask any questions if they saw her, even though Michael's clothes were miles too big for her. She rushed out of the apartment, closing the door as quietly as possible so as not to wake him. She couldnt deal with him right now. She wouldnt know what to do if he turned on her too. 

The pain, shame, and anger coursed through Liz's body as she ran home as fast as she could. She needed to outrun the memories of the night before. The one person she thought she loved had destroyed everything in her. The worst thing was she'd seen it coming. The way he treated Michael and Isabel, like possesions more than family. The way max would watch her when she was working at the Crashdown. She'd thought it was cute at first, but the longer it went on the less she was sure it was love keeping him there to watch her. Nobody else had noticed so she had thought maybe she was being silly and she had dismissed it the best she could. But there were nights where she thought someone was on her balcany, watching her. She'd even called out sometimes, but noone answered. On top of everything else, Tess should've been the final sign. Max didnt want love, he wanted sex, and Tess was all too eager to give him that. When he realised she was pregnant he'd been all too happy to send her home without him. But after Tess he'd wanted more and Liz realised with tears streaming down her cheeks and every piece of her aching that he would've found any excuze to get what he wanted. Liz forced herself to stop moving. Her stomach clenched as she replayed what Max had done. Somehow it made it 1000 times worse, knowing he wouldnt regret it. Liz fell to her knees as it started to rain, begging for the pain to stop as she vommited in the gutter.


	4. Refuge Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Thirty minutes later Liz dragged herself up the ladder to her balcany, through the window and onto her bed. She felt so weak. Every muscle ached and she felt the burns eating into her skin. Sleeping was the last thing she could do right then. She had to keep her mind off what happened. 

Dragging herself to her feet once more Liz grabbed some loose sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt and walked into her bathroom. Placing her clothes down, she took Michael's clothes off, turnign the bathroom light off as she did so. She couldnt face seeing the damage yet. She just couldnt. She was silently thankful that the sun wasnt up yet otherwise she wouldnt have had a choice. She was disgusted enough with herself for letting it get to that stage anyway. Max was dangerous. She should've known that. 

Liz ran the shower, making it as hot as possible, as she basically threw herself into the spray. The scalding water hit her body and she was overwhelmed with pain. The water irritated every cut and bruise, and made the burns feel so hot the she thought she was burning up from the inside out. Maybe she was.

Liz stayed under the water until it turned ice cold. She reached over and turned it off. Drying her now numb body, she dressed not so carefully in the clothes she brought in. The scalding water had drained away any remaining energy she had, so as Liz lay down on her bed, shaking from the heat in her body, that felt like ice running through her veins she passed out pleading with her mind to let her rest in peace. But she had no such luck and once again the terrors flashed across her closed eyelids with no sign of stopping. 

Michael climbed the ladder to Liz room as he had several times before. He'd woken up shortly after she had left that morning to find some of his clothes missing. He'd worried about her all night and the she'd up and dissapeared. He considered calling Max or Maria, thinking they were closer to her, and might be better able to help her, but had decided that Liz needed to be the one to tell them. 

Jumping onto her balcany he was relieved when he saw her body lying across her bed. He looked at her in wonder. In less than 24 hours she had gone from somebody with fire and spirit to someone who looked frail and scared. He just wanted to tell her that it was ok. But how could he do that when he didnt even know who had destroyed the person she had been?

She appeared to be sleeping reasonably soundly so Michael sat down on her balcany near the window. He didn't want to alarm her with his presence but he needed to make sure she was alright and if she needed anything, he'd be there to look after her. 

As he looked over the awakening town of Roswell NM he couldn't help asking nobody and everyone all at once Why? Why did Liz have to go through that too?


	5. Refuge Chapter Five

Refuge chapter 5  
  
Liz didn't really wake up for hours. There were times she'd open her eys, she'd stare out the window, not really seeing anything... blinking only when her eyes forced her to do so. By 10 am her mother had already checked on her twice. Liz had mumbled something about not feeling well and had nestled futher down in her bed. Nancy had ask if Liz needed a doctor. Liz hadn't replied and Nancy had taken that as a no.  
  
Michael hadn't slept since he'd arrived on Liz's balcany. He'd looked at her and wondered how 24 hours could make such a big difference to a person.  
  
Michael watched Jeff and Nancy pull out of the driveway. Nancy had reminded Liz earlier that they were leaving for Florida. She reminded Liz that she was in charge and that she could close the Crashdown for a day or two if things got too much. They'd be gone for a fortnight. The staff had been told not to disturb her for the rest of the day because she was unwell, emergency numbers were on the fridge etc. Michael had rolled his eyes at that. The Parkers were that type of family.  
  
Climbing through Liz's window he attempted to wake her, calling her name. She simply started shaking again. Michael shook his head. He hadn't realised she'd stopped.  
  
Locking her window he walked towards her door, heading for the kitchen. He knew the house vaugely. Jeff Parker had invited him for dinner a couple of times. They seemed to get along quite well. Michael wasn't sure why that was, but he liked the Parkers and Jeff had earnt his respect.  
  
Once in the kitchen Michael put himself to work, making some coffee and french toast. Putting them on a tray he headed back to Liz's room.  
  
She was sitting up when he got there staring at the mirror opposite her bed. For the first time she was seeing the full impact of Max's attack on her. The black eyes he'd left her, the cuts, the bruises and burns. She was brought away from her thoughts when she saw Michael walk in the room carrying breakfast. She didn't say anything to him. She didn't actually acknowledge him at all. She hoped he'd leave soon. She couldn't deal with him... He was going to have questions and she didn't know how to answer them.  
  
Michael sat the tray down on Liz's bedside table.  
  
"Liz are you ok?" She tried to glare at him, tried to scream at him, ask him if she looked like she was alright... She didn't feel ok... Nothing about the whole situation was ok. But instead she just looked away.  
  
Michael sighed. That obviously hadn't worked. He brought the coffee and toast to her.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast Liz? It's still hot..." He tried to make his voice gentle. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. She slid back down in bed pulling the covers back up around her.  
  
Michael put the food back down. Running his hands through his hair in frustration. He sat down on the edge of the bed. She still wasn't looking at him so he tried again.  
  
"Liz... I kinda know what you're going through. You need to talk to someone. I'm not real good at this though... maybe I should call Maria... or Max..." Liz shot up in bed staring at him.  
  
"NO!!!!" Her voice cracked but Michael was still too taken back to notice.  
  
"Ok Liz, I wont tell them if that's what you want." Liz didn't look like she believed him. She looked scared of him.   
  
"Liz I promise.... I won't tell anyone." She looked at him a little longer, then convinced he was telling the truth she lay back down.   
  
"I just need to sleep." Her voice was a ragged whisper. Everything about her was a ragged whisper of who she had been.  
  
"Ok Liz, but i'm staying here to make sure you're ok." She tried to argue but he stopped her. "Liz, I'm staying." The tone of his voice didn't leave much room to argue so she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pictures running through her heaad. At least she could be sure Michael didn't know. The way he'd referred to Max... like he could help made her feel ill. Michael moved up on the bed so he could lean against the headboard. He gently ran his hand over her hair in a calming gesture he'd seen her mother use once. He stayed by her side for hours... prepared to stay for days or longer until he was sure she was alright.  
  
TBC 


End file.
